Sakazuki
|hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 16 sierpnia |height = 306 cm |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Admirał Marynarki Wojennej |previousoccupation = Admirał; Wiceadmirał |status = Aktywny |devilfruits = Mag-Magmowoc |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Obserwacji) | debut = Rozdział 397; Odcinek 278 |japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki Michio Nakao (młody) |age = 53 lata (debiut) 55 lat (po przeskoku)}} Sakazuki, szerzej znany jako Czerwony Pies, jest obecnym admirałem Marynarki Wojennej w Marynarce i jednoczesnym następcą Sengoku. Podczas pierwszej połowy serii, był jednym z trzech admirałów, ostatnim, który został w pełni pokazany. Przez dziesięć dni walczył z Kuzanem o stanowisko admirała Marynarki Wojennej, zostawiając Punk Hazard w obecnym stanie. Jedną z jego pierwszych decyzji było przeniesienie Kwatery Głównej Marynarki do Nowego Świata w przygotowaniu do nowej ery piratów. W mandze został po raz pierwszy wspomniany przez Robin podczas pierwszego spotkania z Kuzanem. W anime został wspomniany wcześniej przez niekanonicznego wiceadmirała Jonathana w odcinku, który został wyemitowany po tym, jak Sakazuki został przedstawiony w mandze. Sakazuki jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej zagorzałym zwolennikiem absolutnej sprawiedliwości w całej serii. Jego ekstremizm jest natarczywy do takiego stopnia, że równy mu rangą przyjaciel zrezygnował przez niego z Marynarki. Wierzy, że dziedzictwo osoby jest odbiciem tego, jak wielkie zagrożenie stanowi. Myślenie to sprawiło, że podczas wojny na Marineford skupił się na Portgas D. Ace i Monkey D. Luffym, by wytępić ich "złą krew". Zabił osobiście Ace'a i próbował zabić Luffy'ego i choć mu się nie udało, to spowodował wielką bliznę na klatce piersiowej. Wygląd Czerwony Pies jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną o wyrazistych rysach twarzy. Posiada rozbudowaną klatkę piersiową oraz równie muskularną szyję, a także umięśnione ręce z wielkimi bicepsami. Kształt jego twarzy przypomina nieco kwadrat, zaś jego podbródek to nic innego jak odwrócony trapez. Obserwując jego nos z profilu, można nazwać go orlim. Ma szare oczy i wyraźnie zaznaczone, czarne brwi, a na głowie nosi krótko ostrzyżone włosy o tej samej barwie. Jest około pięćdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną, dlatego też na jego czole widać wyraźne zmarszczki, a jego ciało zdobią liczne blizny. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są dwa tatuaże. Pierwszy z nich znajduje się po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej i przedstawia liczne kwiaty różowej barwy na tle fioletowych płomieni, rozciągających się od lewego fragmentu szyi, poprzez żebra i część pleców, do biodra (być może obejmujących też lewą nogę). Drugi, mniejszy, prezentuje czarny miecz i mieści się w górnej części prawego ramienia, ciągnąc się do górnej partii bicepsa. Już jako dziecko Czerwony Pies miał ponure usposobienie i wygląda na to, że zachowywał się jak dorosły. Ubrany był w postrzępione i brudne ubrania: dziurawą czapkę z daszkiem i napisem z przodu, czarną kurtkę, pasek z klamrą w kształcie kółka, brudne krótkie spodenki, wysoko podciągnięte skarpetki oraz buty (prawy przypomina bardziej łyżwę). W lewej dłoni dzierżył długi sztylet, a sam był nieźle umorusany. Z tego wizerunku można wyciągnąć wniosek, iż jego dzieciństwo nie było usłane różami. 22 lata przed obecnymi wydarzeniami podczas ataku Buster Call na Oharę, Sakazuki był wiceadmirałem Marynarki. Miał na sobie swoją ulubioną czapkę z daszkiem, z tym że w anime niewidoczny był na niej napis – MARINE (w mandze widać tylko część literki N). Oprócz tego miał na sobie szary kaptur, który wydawał się częścią peleryny o tym samym kolorze. Na te ubrania miał narzucony męski, biały płaszcz wiceadmirała, charakteryzujący się naramiennikami o czerwonej taśmie ze złotymi obwódkami, żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem wewnątrz złotej torsady, a także wysokim kołnierzem z dwoma paskami o niebieskiej barwie. Kolejny raz pojawia się dopiero w retrospekcjach głównych bohaterów i podczas wojny w Marineford przeciwko Białobrodemu, już jako admirał Marynarki. Podczas tamtych wydarzeń nosił dwuczęściowy garnitur w bordowym kolorze. Składał się on z długich spodni oraz marynarki z żółtymi guzikami. W butonierce, po lewej stronie marynarki, została umocowana różowa, ozdobna róża. Całość uzupełniała rozpięta pod szyją, czerwona, hawajska koszula w pomarańczowe kwiaty oraz czarne rękawiczki i buty. Przez ponad 20 lat nie zrezygnował z białej czapki z daszkiem, przyozdobionej dwoma niebieskimi paskami oraz naszywanym napisem – MARINE. Oczywistym jest także zamiana starego płaszcza na nowy, odpowiedni dla rangi admirała cechujący się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą, guzikami i taśmą oraz żółtymi bulionami i wypełnieniem wokół tejże. Tylko u Czerwonego Psa rękawy płaszcza zakończone są czerwonymi mankietami. Warto odnotować, iż Sakazuki jako jedyny z wyższych stopniem dowódców Marynarki, nie nosi krawata aby pokazać swoje tatuaże i chyba tylko Smoker, który jest wiceadmirałem, pozwala sobie na luźniejszy ubiór od niego. Galeria Sakazuki%27s_Magu_Magu_no_Mi.png|Sakazuki używa mocy Mag-Magmowocu w mandze. Sakazuki_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Sakazuki w kolorowej mandze. Sakazuki_as_a_Child.png|Sakazuki jako dziecko. Sakazuki_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Sakazuki jako młody marynarz w mandze. Sakazuki_Young_Marine_Film_Z.png|Sakazuki jako młody marynarz w One Piece Film: Z. Sakazuki_anime_concept_art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Sakazukiego z anime. Sakazuki_Ohara.png|Sakazuki jako wiceadmirał w wieku 33 lat. Sakazuki%27s_Tattoos.png|Tatuaże Sakazukiego. Sakazuki_3D2Y.png|Wygląd Sakazukiego w 3D2Y. Gry wideo Sakazuki_Unlimited_Cruise_SP.png|Sakazuki w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Sakazuki_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Sakazuki w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Sakazuki_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Sakazuki w One Py Berry Match. Akainu_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Sakazuki w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Sakazuki_J-Stars_Victory_Vs.png|Sakazuki w J-Stars Victory Vs. Sakazuki_Super_Grand_Battle.png|Sakazuki po przeskoku w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Sakazuki_%28Artwork%29.png|Sakazuki w stroju Film Gold w One Piece: Burning Blood. Sakazuki_Thousand_Storm.png|Sakazuki przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sakazuki_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Sakazuki po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sakazuki_Marshal_Thousand_Storm.png|Sakazuki jako marszałek w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sakazuki_Jumputi.png|Sakazuki w Jumputi Heroes. Inne RED_DOG_RED.png|Sakazuki na okładce płyty One Piece Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD. Osobowość Sakazuki jest zwolennikiem absolutnej sprawiedliwości, którą zaprowadza żelazną ręką, niczym tyran i dyktator w jednym – bezlitośnie i wbrew wszelkiemu oporowi. Posiada ponure usposobienie i nigdy nie patyczkuje się z podwładnymi. Jeżeli już żartuje, to zawsze widać w tym sarkazm, kpinę lub szyderstwo. Zazwyczaj jest śmiertelnie poważny, bezwzględny, nie okazuje emocji i oczywiście przoduje w okrucieństwie. Pomimo swoich krwawych skłonności, wydaje się, że jest w stanie powstrzymać się niekiedy od swoich skrajnych przekonań, czego najlepszym przykładem jest pozostawienie przy życiu Jewelry Bonney i jej załogi oraz Kuzana po 10 dniowej, śmiertelnej walce, toczonej w celu wyłonienia nowego admirała Marynarki Wojennej. Czerwony Pies nie pohamował się jednak, gdy wydał rozkaz zniszczenia statku ewakuacyjnego z Ohary, na którym, według niego, mogli ukrywać się uczeni potrafiący odczytać Poneglyphy. Nie zmiłował się nad niewinnymi ludźmi na statku i jedynym, co go interesowało, było zakończenie misji sukcesem, niezależnie od poniesionych strat. Sakazuki nie ma też litości dla dezerterów. Jednego z nich zabił podczas próby ucieczki z pola bitwy, mimo że tamten chciał po prostu wrócić do żony i dzieci. Zanim odebrał mu życie, zaznaczył jedynie, że nie powinien hańbić imienia swojej rodziny. Nie toleruje też jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu, co prawie skończyło się tragicznie dla Coby'ego. Kiedy ten błagał by zakończyć wojnę i cierpienie, Czerwony Pies postanowił skrócić go o głowę (jednak nie doszło do tego, ponieważ uratował go Shanks). Uważa też, że nikt, kto nie chce walczyć za sprawiedliwość, nie jest godzien należeć do Marynarki. Jako jeden z nielicznych, obecny admirał Marynarki Wojennej wiedział o tym, że Luffy jest synem Dragona, zanim Sengoku podał tę informację do publicznej wiadomości. Wydaje się, że szczególnie nie cierpi właśnie rodziny człowieka-gumy, ponieważ, oprócz awersji do Dragona i Luffy'ego (kryminaliści), nie darzy też sympatią Garpa (wiceadmirał Marynarki). Warto zaznaczyć niesamowity upór Czerwonego Psa, aby zlikwidować zarówno Ace'a jak i Luffy'ego. Ma to swoje źródło w tym, że Sakazuki uważa, iż należy przerwać linie krwi zarówno syna Króla Piratów jak i Przywódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów. Obu traktował jako wielkie zagrożenie dla świata i chciał się ich pozbyć nawet kosztem ucieczki innych piratów i wielkich zniszczeń dokonywanych przez Czarnobrodego w Marineford. Aby osiągnąć sprawiedliwość, były admirał często okłamywał lub wprowadzał w błąd swoich przeciwników. Traktuje piratów niczym marionetki, które trzeba napuścić na siebie, by wzajemnie się wyniszczyły. Udało mu się oszukać Squarda do tego stopnia, że prawie zabił Białobrodego oraz poprzez szyderstwa ze Staruszka doprowadzić do furii Ace'a na tyle, by ten zrezygnował z ucieczki z pola bitwy. Pomniejszych wrogów traktuje jak nic nieznaczące insekty, a tych, którzy stanowią prawdziwe zagrożenie, tępi z jeszcze większą zaciętością. Wydaje się być nieustraszonym dowódcą, który nie boi się absolutnie żadnego przeciwnika. Legenda takich potęg jak Monkey D. Garp czy Edward Newgate nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, a co więcej nie wzbudza w nim krzty respektu czy szacunku. Jego zachowanie to symbol nowej ery w działaniu Marynarki, w której nie ma miejsca na ideały starego pokolenia reprezentowanego przez Sengoku i Garpa. Relacje Marynarka Jako admirał Marynarki Wojennej dowodzi on wszelkimi istniejącymi jednostkami tej organizacji, rozsianymi po całym świecie. Cieszy się szacunkiem i posłuchem wśród podwładnych mu marynarzy, którzy zwracając się do niego, zazwyczaj używają jego przydomku. Wartym odnotowania jest jednak fakt, że realizując absolutną sprawiedliwość, nie toleruje najmniejszego sprzeciwu i bez zawahania, własnoręcznie eliminuje dezerterów oraz buntowników , których traktuje jak śmieci. Kuzan Relacje obu panów, można nazwać nietypowymi. Niebieski Bażant nie akceptuje metod Czerwonego Psa. W przeszłości nazwał go głupcem i potępił jego okrucieństwo oraz zdecydowanie zaznaczył, że nie zamierza przesadzać w swoim postępowaniu tak jak Czerwony Pies. Mimo tego wydaje się, że pomiędzy nimi istnieje pewnego rodzaju więź. Przypuszczalnie jest to jedynie szacunek dla siły drugiego, ale nie można wykluczyć przyjaźni. Po zakończonym pojedynku o stanowisko admirała Marynarki Wojennej, który miał miejsce z tego powodu, że Niebieski Bażant był przeciwny ideałom Sakazukiego, Czerwony Pies oszczędził mu życie (co wcześniej czynił sporadycznie). Pokonany Niebieski Bażant zdecydował się zrezygnować z tytułu admirała Marynarki i opuścił jej szeregi. Przeciwnicy Piraci Białobrodego Wszystkim dowódcom oddziałów i ich podwładnym oraz piratom sprzymierzonym ciężko przyszło znoszenie obelg z ust Czerwonego Psa dotyczących swojego kapitana. Załoga kochała Białobrodego i taktowała go jak ojca. Szczególnie ostro zareagował Ace, który w konsekwencji poświęcił swoje życie, co spotęgowało nienawiść w sercach piratów do Czerwonego Psa. Z kolei Sakazuki za wszelką cenę chciał pozbyć się z powierzchni ziemi piratów Białobrodego, a w szczególności Ace'a, syna Gol. D Rogera. Białobrody Białobrody gdy zobaczył jak Ace umiera z rąk admirała Marynarki, w przypływie wściekłości staruszek niemalże zmasakrował Czerwonego Psa. Sakazuki również starał się wykończyć ciężko rannego Newgate'a, ale okazało się, że mimo swoich szczerych chęci jest na to za słaby. Squard Squard nienawidzi Czerwonego Psa. W okrutny sposób Sakazuki zdołał oszukać kapitana piratów Pajęczego Wiru, wykorzystując jego zatarte urazy do Króla Piratów. Doprowadziło to do tego, że człowiek który został przygarnięty do wielkiej pirackiej rodziny przez Białobrodego, zdradził go i zadał mu bardzo poważną ranę mieczem. Monkey D. Luffy Ze względu na to, że Luffy jest synem Dragona, Czerwony Pies postrzega go jako największe zagrożenie dla świata na równi z Acem. Śmierć tego drugiego spowodowała, że Luffy doznał głębokiego szoku, a jego nieugięta wola walki została całkowicie złamana. Sakazuki wykorzystał to i rozpoczął pościg za Luffym, stwierdzając że nie wypuści go żywego z Marineford. Dopiero interwencja Shanksa pozwoliła Słomkowi na ucieczkę. Ze względu na dokonania Czerwonego Psa, Luffy żywi do niego głęboki uraz i możemy być pewni, że przy ich następnym spotkaniu będzie próbował się zemścić. Historia W wieku 23 lat Sakazuki wstąpił do Marynarki wraz z 26 letnim Borsalino i trenował pod okiem instruktora Zephyra. Obaj byli znani jako potwory. Kiedy Marynarka się dowiedziała że ma odbyć się bitwa pomiędzy załogą Rogera a załogą Złotego Lwa (trzy lata przed śmiercią Króla Piratów), Sakazukiego można było zobaczyć w Marineford, podczas przechadzki Garpa, Kuzana, Saula i Tsuru, słuchając rozmowy o działania Garpa celu schwytania Gol D. Rogera. Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu przed obecnymi wydarzeniami, Sakazuki był wiceadmirałem Marynarki. Dowodził on bombardowaniem z okrętów wojennych, podczas niesławnego już Buster Call na wyspę o nazwie Ohara. Już wtedy przodował w okrucieństwie, rozkazując zniszczyć statek ewakuacyjny z mieszkańcami wyspy. Uważał on bowiem, że mogą się na nim ukrywać uczeni archeologowie, znający sekrety Poneglyphów. Jego działanie przeraziło nie tylko obecnego tam Kuzana i Jaguara D. Saula, ale także szefa ówczesnego CP9, który wezwał Buster Call - Spandine'a. Wyspa została zrównana z ziemią, a wraz z nią Drzewo Wiedzy mające 5000 lat. Jedyną ocalałą osobą z tej masakry była Nico Robin. Fabuła Wojna na Marineford mały|lewo|200px|Czerwony Pies blokuje górę lodową, rzuconą przez Jozu. Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy załogą Białobrodego a Marynarką i Siedmioma Królewskimi Wojownikami Mórz, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Wiceadmirał Momonga wezwał do posłuszeństwa Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, a mianowicie Boę Hancock. Podczas rozmowy ujawnił, że siłami Marynarki będą dowodzić trzej admirałowie: Kuzan, Borsalino i właśnie Sakazuki. Cała trójka wojnę rozpoczęła od usadowienia się wygodnie w swoich luksusowych fotelach, znajdujących się tuż pod platformą egzekucyjną, na której miał być stracony Ace. Swoje umiejętności Czerwony Pies był zmuszony zaprezentować dopiero gdy Jozu rzucił w jego kierunku bryłę lodu o średnicy równej wysokości czterech olbrzymów. Jak się okazało Sakazuki zjadł Diabelski Owoc, który pozwala mu kontrolować magmę. Czerwony Pies swoją prawą pięścią stopił gigantyczną przeszkodę zagrażającą platformie. Następnie zaatakował piratów czymś, co przypominało deszcz meteorytów, niszcząc jeden z okrętów Białobrodego i wprowadzając niemały chaos na polu bitwy. Kolejny raz pojawia się znacznie później w zupełnie innym miejscu. Widzimy go podczas rozmowy z marynarzem, który okazuje się dezerterem chcącym wrócić do rodziny. Czerwony Pies powiadamia go, że swoim tchórzostwem splamił honor swoich bliskich, po czym w brutalny sposób zabija go na oczach Coby'ego i Helmeppo, którzy uprawiali tę samą dyscyplinę "sportu", co nieszczęsny marynarz, ale zdołali się ukryć za pobliskim budynkiem. Następnie przez ślimakofon, Sakazuki otrzymuje raport mówiący o zakończeniu przygotowań do planu admirała Marynarki Wojennej Sengoku. Chwilę później w Marineford pojawia się Luffy. Czerwony Pies jego niespodziewane pojawienie się podsumowuje stwierdzeniem, że jako syn Dragona Rewolucjonisty musi zostać wyeliminowany za wszelką cenę. Podczas bitwy w zatoce widzimy jak Czerwony Pies wychodzi z cienia i staje naprzeciwko Squarda, a następnie rozpoczyna z nim rozmowę (anime). Stara się przekonać kapitana Piratów Pajęczego Wiru, że Białobrody zawarł pakt z Marynarką, którego treść mówi o poświęceniu sojuszniczych załóg w zamian za ocalenie Ace'a. Na dowód pokazuje piratowi, że Pacyfiści atakują tylko sprzymierzone załogi, pozostawiając w spokoju Piratów Białobrodego. Następnie oferuje mu wyjście z tej nieciekawej sytuacji. Squard może uratować swoją załogę, ale w zamian musi zabić Newgate'a. Nieszczęsny pirat ze względu na swoją głęboko skrywaną nienawiść do Gol D. Rogera, ojca Ace'a, daje wiarę tym fałszywym oskarżeniom i przebija swoim mieczem klatkę piersiową staruszka. Mimo niebywałych obrażeń Białobrody tuli swojego głupiego syna do klatki piersiowej, a następnie z furią rozpoczyna zmasowany atak na Marynarkę. Kiedy jego druzgocące uderzenie zmierza ku platformie, na jego drodze staje trójka admirałów na czele z Czerwonym Psem, którzy przy pomocy Dominacji powstrzymują tą niesamowitą siłę. Chwilę później zostają podniesione stalowe ściany wokół piratów, a Sakazuki rozpoczyna swój zabójczy atak, który topi lód pod stopami przeciwników i niszczy flagowy okręt Białobrodego - Moby Dicka. mały|200px|Czerwony Pies uderza Białobrodego. Tymczasem Jinbe znajduje sposób, aby pomóc Luffy'emu przedostać się na drugą stronę stalowej konstrukcji. Admirał nie był by sobą, gdyby nie zadrwił z odwagi Słomkoweog Kapelusza. Gdy również Białobrody i jego sprzymierzeńcy znajdują sposób na pokonanie niezdobytej zapory, a Newgate szykuje się do kolejnego ataku, Czerwony Pies stwierdza, że wyspa nie wytrzyma już więcej jego wstrząsów. Staruszek odpowiada mu drwiąco, żeby spróbował to powstrzymać jeżeli jest w stanie. Kończy się to konfrontacją magmy z mocą trzęsienia ziemi... Gdy Marco zostaje znokautowany przez Garpa, Białobrody stara się utrzymać morale wśród swoich sprzymierzeńców i dodaje im odwagi mówiąc, że Bohater Marynarki jest niegroźny i porządnie się zestarzał. W odwecie Czerwony Pies stwierdza, że Newgate należy do tego samego pokolenia starców. Kolejne starcia wywołują coraz tragiczniejsze skutki dla Marineford. Czerwony Pies po raz kolejny napomina staruszka, aby ten zaprzestał destrukcji siedziby Marynarki, na co dostaje identyczną odpowiedź jak wcześniej - zrób coś z tym, jeżeli jesteś w stanie. Rany Imperatora dają jednak o sobie znać, co kończy się wypluciem przez niego ogromnej ilości krwi. Sakazuki natychmiast wykorzystuje słabość rywala i zadaje mu niemal śmiertelny cios magmą. mały|lewo|200px|Czerwony Pies śmiertelnie rani Ace'a. Kiedy wydaje się, że egzekucja Ace'a dojdzie do skutku, Luffy wyzwala Królewską Dominację, czym ratuje swojego brata z poważnych tarapatów, zaś Czerwony Pies utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że używający nieświadomie tej mocy syn Dragona stanowi wielkie zagrożenie. Gdy Ace wreszcie zostaje oswobodzony, Sakazuki nakazuje zachować spokój marynarzom i przyrzeka, że nie pozwoli braciom ujść z życiem. Następnie miesza z błotem reputację Białobrodego, czym doprowadza do szału Płomienną Pięść. Ataki Ace'a jednak nie skutkują, ponieważ według Czerwonego Psa jego magma jest w stanie pochłonąć nawet ogień, co równocześnie daje mu siłę by wykończyć brata Luffy'ego. mały|200px|Czerwony Pies brutalnie uderzony przez Białobrodego. Ignorując otoczenie rzuca się, by zabić Słomka, ale w ostatniej chwili swoim ciałem zasłania go Ace. Niszczycielski atak spala wszystkie organy pirata i kończy jego życie. Długo się nie zastanawiając, Sakazuki pędzi w kierunku człowieka-gumy, lecz na jego drodze staje Morski Wyga i blokuje jego uderzenie. Z pomocą nadchodzą mu Marco i Vista razem używając Dominacji. Nieszczęsny admirał otrzymuje druzgocący cios od rozwścieczonego Białobrodego, który zaszedł go od tyłu. W odpowiedzi Czerwony Pies spala połowę twarzy staruszka. Mimo tych śmiercionośnych obrażeń Imperatora wstał i nokautując admirała posłał jego bezwładne ciało w otchłań, wywołaną przez jedno z wcześniejszych trzęsień ziemi. Czerwony Pies przeżył jednak atak i dzięki magmie stworzył podziemny tunel, prowadzący na powierzchnię do miejsca, gdzie Jinbe uciekał ratując Luffy'ego. Oczywiście Sakazuki zażądał od ryboludzia wydania pirata, ale ten odmówił i zadeklarował, że będzie chronić człowieka-gumę kosztem swojego życia. Ofensywę admirała zatrzymał Emporio Ivankov, atakując Death Winkiem. Jednak Czerwony Pies nie powstrzymał swojej szarży nawet wtedy, gdy Czarnobrody ogłosił, że jego era właśnie się rozpoczyna. Po rozprawieniu się z Ivankovem i Inazumą, Czerwony Pies kontynuował swój pościg za Jinbe i Luffym, co skończyło się tym, że poważnie zranił obydwu. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich Crocodile, który użył trąby piaskowej, aby wydelegować nieszczęsny duet poza zasięg magmy. Tymczasem Sakazuki przygotowywał się do stawienia czoła wszystkim dowódcom oddziałów załogi Białobrodego, byłemu Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz oraz piratom sprzymierzonym. Potężne eksplozje zaczęły wstrząsać Marineford, a gejzery magmy zalewać piratów. Wszelkie próby ataków osobiście blokował Marco, a reszta Piratów Białobrodego zasypując admirała gradem pocisków, zmusiła go do wycofania się, co Czerwony Pies skwitował tym, że ich poczynania są irytujące (anime). mały|200px|left|Shanks ratuje Coby'ego przed Czerwonym Psem. W ślepej furii zdewastował Curiela i rozkazał marynarzom, aby nie pozwolili chodzić piratom żywym po świecie. Wszystkie starcia ustały dopiero po dramatycznym wyznaniu Coby'ego. Niewiele się zastanawiając, Sakazuki zaatakował chłopaka z zamiarem pozbycia się go na dobre, ale jego atak został zablokowany bez większych trudności przez Shanksa. Po tym jak Luffy zdołał przeżyć nawałnicę Kuzana i Borsalino, a następnie opuścił Marineford, Sengoku zgodził się na propozycję Rudowłosego, aby zakończyć wojnę. Czerwony Pies z niezadowoleniem zaprzestał swoich działań i pozwolił przeżyć piratom. Po wojnie mały|200px|Czerwony Pies przechwytuje Bonney. Chwilę po tym jak wypłynęli do Nowego Świata, Piraci Czarnobrodego pokonali załogę Jewelry Bonney. Postanowili, że dogadają się z Marynarką i wymienią ją na okręt wojenny, ponieważ ich tratwa uległa zniszczeniu. Kiedy jednak Czarnobrody dowiedział się od Van Augura, że wśród marynarzy znajduje się Czerwony Pies, stwierdził ze śmiechem, że tym razem do wymiany nie dojdzie i zarządził ewakuację. Pokonana i uwięziona Bonney zostaje przejęta przez Czerwonego Psa, który ucina sobie z nią małą pogawędkę i informuję ją, że Globalny Rząd był zaniepokojony jej zniknięciem. Kobieta odpowiada krótko, iż nienawidzi zarówno Marynarki jak i Globalnego Rządu. Podczas przeskoku mały|left|200px|Kuzan kontra Sakazuki. Czerwony Pies został nominowany na stanowisko admirała Marynarki Wojennej po tym, jak Sengoku przeszedł na emeryturę. Zazwyczaj obojętny Niebieski Bażant, zdecydowanie zanegował jednak ten pomysł, co doprowadziło do śmiertelnego, trwającego 10 dni starcia na tajemniczej wyspie. Obydwaj admirałowie będąc na skraju wyczerpania i odnosząc koszmarne obrażenia zakończyli pojedynek, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł Czerwony Pies. Mimo sukcesu Sakazuki pozwolił żyć dalej Niebieskiemu Bażantowi. Kuzan zdecydował się opuścić szeregi Marynarki , zaś nowy admirał Marynarki Wojennej postanowił przenieść kwaterę główną Marynarki do Nowego Świata. Zwierzchnictwo Czerwonego Psa inu zdecydowanie powinno wzmocnić absolutną sprawiedliwość w Marynarce czego przykładem może być G-5 dowodzone przez Smokera, gdzie pod rozkazami wicedmirała służą typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy o szemranej reputacji, co kończy się torturowaniem pojmanych piratów. One Piece Film: Z thumb|200px|Sakazuki i inni wysokiej rangi marynarze dyskutują na temat działań Zephyra. Akt Dressrosa mały|200px|left|Spotkanie Sakazukiego ze Starszyzną Pięciu Gwiazd. Spotkanie rozpoczyna się od przedstawienia sytuacji przez komandora Brandnew, zgromadzonym członkom Marynarki. Komandor zaczął od stwierdzenia, że siedmiu piratów należących do Królewskich Wojowników Mórz posiada przywileje i autonomię nadane im przez Globalny Rząd. W zamian Marynarka wymaga od nich by byli charyzmatyczni i potężni, a ich imię było znane całemu światu. Fakt przystąpienia przez nich do sojuszu ze Globalnym Rządem ma odstraszać resztę piratów rozsianych po wszystkich morzach. Następnie komandor wymienił wszystkich obecnych Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Wśród nich znaleźli się najpotężniejszy szermierz świata - Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, nowicjusz z najgorszej generacji i osoba kierująca z ukrycia incydentem w porcie - Trafalgar Law, głowa pirackiej ekspedycji i żyjąca legenda - Buggy oraz osoba, o której komandor wspomniał nieco wcześniej, co razem dawało siedem. Brandnew zauważył jednak, że ten stan rzeczy jest nieaktualny, ponieważ dzisiejszego poranka Doflamingo zrzekł się swojego tytułu. Komandor dodał również, że w zależności od okoliczności, również Law może zostać wydalony, ponieważ organizacja Królewskich Wojowników Mórz ma być postrzegana jako równa kwaterze głównej Marynarki i Czterech Imperatorów, ale obecnie jest niezwykle niestabilna. W tym momencie Czerwony Pies przerwał wykład podwładnemu, zaznaczył że wystarczy i zrozumiał stanowisko, na którym stoi Brandnew. Admirał Marynarki Wojennej oznajmił, że nie pozwoli Trafalgarowi i Luffy'emu na samowolkę. Następnie dodał, że dzień wcześniej kontaktował się ze Smokerem z G-5. Według Czerwonego Psa, sytuacja powinna się rozjaśnić w przeciągu doby i aby mieć co do tego pewność wyśle jednego z admirałów - Fioletowego Tygrysa. thumb|200px|Wściekły Sakazuki oskarża Fioletowego Tygrysa o zszarganie dobrego imienia "sprawiedliwości". Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Reverie Umiejętności i moce Diabelski Owoc mały|200px|Czerwony Pies zmienia swoje ciało w magmę. Owoc Czerwonego Psa to Mag-Magmowoc typu Logia. Daje mu to możliwość zmiany swojego ciała w zabójczą magmę oraz jej produkcję i kontrolę według własnej woli, co pozwala mu się stać człowiekiem-magmą. Jako że jego owoc to Logia (z japońskiego element przyrody) jest całkowicie odporny na fizyczne ataki i zatrzymać go może jedynie Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy. Nie jest też do końca wolny od zagrożeń płynących z ataków wyprowadzanych przy pomocy Dominacji Uzbrojenia i Królewskiej Dominacji, które jak wiadomo jest skuteczne nawet przeciwko Diabelskim Owocom tego typu. Sakazuki znalazł jednak sposób by Dominacja przeciwnika na napsuło mu zbyt wiele krwi, ponieważ uderzenia Marco i cięcia Visty nie zrobiły mu krzywdy, choć sprawiły że na twarzy ówczesnego admirała pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Mag-Magmowoc góruje nad Płom-Płomieniowoc Ace'a. Swoją moc Sakazuki wykorzystuje na różne sposoby. Potrafił sprawić że woda w zatoce zaczęła wrzeć, co akurat nie jest dla niego niczym specjalnym, ponieważ temperatura magmy sięga od 650°C do 1250°C, a woda wrze w temperaturze 100°C. Na tym tle stopienie gigantycznej bryły lodu lub uzbrojenia pobliskich przeciwników nie zrobi na nikim normalnym wrażenia. Warto dodać, że magma Czerwonego Psa ma właściwości wybuchowe i często jej mniejsze fragmenty latają po całym polu bitwy powodując kolejne zniszczenia. Dodatkowo każdy nie wprawny w Dominacji śmiałek, który zdecyduje się zaatakować Czerwonego Psa, musi się liczyć z poważnymi oparzeniami, wywołanymi niezwykle wysoką temperaturą. Jedyny owoc, który całkowicie zdołał oprzeć się tej przytłaczającej potędze to Ptak-Ptakowoc, Model Feniksowy skonsumowany przez Marco, ale nawet on musiał się cofnąć pod naporem Czerwonego Psa ścigającego Luffy'ego (anime). Podróżując, Sakazuki przypomina wybuch wulkanu, dzięki czemu nabiera dużych prędkości sunąc tuż nad powierzchnią ziemi. Jeżeli pole walki jest dla niego niesprzyjające, modyfikuje je tak jak wtedy, gdy stworzył podziemny tunel lub usuwa przeszkody na swojej drodze. Dominacja Czerwony Pies zdecydowanie potrafi się posługiwać Dominacją, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot inaczej zwaną Ambicją. Wiemy to nawet bez informacji doktora zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia, są w stanie go używać. Na pewno jest w stanie korzystać z Dominacją Uzbrojenia ponieważ w tercecie z Borsalino i Kuzanem, obronili platformę egzekucyjną przed atakiem Białobrodego, tworząc tarczę z kombinacji ich połączonych Dominacją. Wydaje się, że potrafi również skorzystać Dominacji Obserwacji chociaż nigdy nie ukazał nam tej umiejętności (chyba, że weźmiemy pod uwagę jego świetny słuch, zdolny wykryć pod wodą pewnego rodzaju zaburzenia). Główne walki * Sakazuki, Borsalino i Kuzan kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Sakazuki kontra Białobrody * Sakazuki kontra Portgas D. Ace * Sakazuki kontra Curiel * Sakazuki kontra Jinbe (próbując zabić Ace'a) * Sakazuki kontra Marco i Vista * Sakazuki kontra Marco (po zabiciu Ace'a) * Sakazuki kontra Białobrody (po zabiciu Ace'a) * Sakazuki kontra Jinbe (ścigając Luffy'ego) * Sakazuki kontra Crocodile (Crocodile zaatakował od tyłu) * Sakazuki kontra Crocodile i dowódcy załogi Białobrodego * Sakazuki kontra Shanks * Sakazuki kontra Kuzan (niepokazana, podczas przeskoku) Niekanoniczne walki * Sakazuki kontra Squard Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Sakazuki nosi przydomek Akainu. Ciekawostki 150px|prawo|mały|Bunta Sugawara. * W 57. SBS zostało ujawnione, że sposób w jaki zachowuje się Czerwony Pies, jest wzorowany na postaci japońskiego aktora o imieniu Bunta Sugawara. Imię Sakazuki jest wyraźnie zaczerpnięte z trzech filmów z udziałem wspomnianego aktora, które w swoich tytułach mają zawarte słowo "sakazuki" * Data urodzin Sakazukiego (16 sierpnia) to również urodziny wyżej wspomnianego Bunty Sugawary i zostało to ujawnione w 59. SBS, w którym jeden z czytelników zaproponował, by wszyscy admirałowie urodzili się w tych samych dniach i miesiącach co ich odpowiedniki, czyli aktorzy. * Czerwony Pies jest pierwszą osobą, której udało się prawie doszczętnie zniszczyć marzenia i nieugiętą wolę Luffy'ego, poprzez zabicie jego ukochanego brata Ace'a. * Obok Czarnobrodego, można go uznać za jednego z dwóch głównych antagonistów serii, ze względu na to, że jest zwierzchnikiem wszystkich sił Marynarki. * Imię Sakazuki oznacza z japońskiego "czarka sake". * Z kolei przydomek Czerwony Pies, jak i przydomki pozostałych admirałów, został zaczerpnięty z japońskiej legendy o Momotaro. Przyszedł on na świat we wnętrzu wielkiej brzoskwini, która została znaleziona przez pewną starą kobietę w rzece. Wraz z mężem znaleźli oni chłopca we wnętrzu owocu. Rok później chłopiec wyruszył w podróż, by walczyć na odległej wyspie z bandą grasujących demonów nazywanych "oni". W swojej podróży zaprzyjaźnił się z gadającym psem, małpą i bażantem, którzy postanowili mu pomóc. Razem zwyciężyli demony, a po powrocie do domu wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. * Wiceadmirał Jonathan był przedstawiany jako protegowany Czerwonego Psa, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego mentora, który wyznaje absolutną sprawiedliwość, wąsacz wierzy raczej w sprawiedliwość opartą na etyce i moralności. * Nazwa Diabelskiego Owocu Czerwonego Psa została ujawniona dopiero w 62. SBS, mimo że Sakazuki używał go wcześniej podczas wojny w Marineford. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 47 miejsce. * W wywiadzie z 2014 roku z Yasutaka Nakatą, Oda powiedział, że gdyby Sakazuki stał się protagonistą, znalazłby One Piece w przeciągu jednego roku, a więc jest przynajmniej na poziomie Imperatorów. Nawigacja ca:Sakazuki de:Sakazuki el:Sakazuki en:Sakazuki es:Sakazuki fr:Sakazuki id:Sakazuki it:Sakazuki ja:サカズキ ko:사카즈키 pt:Sakazuki ru:Сакадзуки tr:Sakazuki zh:薩卡斯基 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Admirałowie Marynarki Wojennej Kategoria:Byli wiceadmirałowie Kategoria:Byli admirałowie (Marynarka) Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia